Unleashed Evil
by Naruto's DarkSide
Summary: Naruto is now the Hokage and Gaara the Kazekage, but when Orochimaru seperates them from their demon souls, what will these two leaders do?
1. The Pains of War

Unleashed Evil

Disclaimer: Naruto and the story and all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.

Chapter One: The Pains of War

In Konoha, the Hokage sat next to his friend and ally, the Kazekage. They were discussing terms on their alliance when a man ran in, sweating. "Forgive me honorable Hokage and honorable Kazekage," panted the man as the two leaders nodded so he could proceed. "Scouts have reported sightings of Orochimaru and his army of Oto ninja heading this way!"

The two men gasped and decided to talk later and act now. Naruto pulled the Hokage hat off and threw it on his desk as Gaara picked his gourd up and put it on his back. "Looks like Suna and Konoha are at war with Oto this time, eh Gaara?" said Naruto as he assembled his ranks of shinobi. "So it seems," replied the sand user as he summoned his siblings.

"Tell the men to ready for war," said Gaara. Kankuro nodded and ran off as Temari lingered. "With who are we at war with brother?" asked the blonde kunoichi as a worried expression crossed her face.

Gaara stayed silent for a while before answering, "Orochimaru and his ninja from the Sound village." Temari's eyes widened a little before she left the room and followed her other brother. Gaara sighed and Naruto turned to face him. "Worried about Temari?"

Gaara nodded and said, "As I am for Kankuro and all my people. When I became Kazekage, I swore to protect all of the village and those who inhabit it, so if I fail to protect someone, my... other self may break loose for a while. That is why I worry." Naruto silently agreed and saw for the first time what pain Gaara endured everyday.

"I feel that way as well. If my best friend or my wife, Hinata, was ever killed, I would most likely lose it too," said Naruto to his friend. The two men stared into each other's eyes and saw their reflections. Each one shows pain and suffering, even though one seemed happy and one seemed evil.

"Sometimes I wish I never had a demon," said the Hokage in a whisper that only Gaara was able to hear, even though they were alone. "Same here," whispered the Kazekage back to his understanding friend. The two then walked out, ready for battle.

A/N: For those who are really slow, NARUTO IS THE HOKAGE AND GAARA IS THE KAZEKAGE! DUH! Anyways, if you hate sad stories, read no further and if you thought Naruto was always gonna be happy, read no further and finally, if you love yaoi, read no further. THANK YOU!

P.S., REVIEW! Plz.


	2. Orochimaru's Assault

Unleashed Evil

A/N: I thank those who reviewed and if you like/love happy stories, an always-happy Naruto, and/or yaoi, DO NOT READ ON! Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series or the characters, or the plot.

Chapter Two: Orochimaru's Assault

Naruto and Gaara were standing in front of a massive crowd of Suna and Konoha ninja, waiting for the snake nin to show. They stood there for minutes and those minutes turned to hours. When Naruto was about to call for his men to leave, a visible group of twenty ninja appeared in the distance.

"Do they really expect to win with twenty people?" asked Gaara to Naruto as everyone readied their weapons. "I really don't see how that is possible."

"It isn't," replied Naruto as Gaara tilted his head and gave Naruto a confused look. "What I mean is that if Orochimaru thinks only about two dozen shinobi will win the fight, then they have something up their sleeve." Gaara nodded in respect at Naruto's sudden knowledge and turned serious.

"I see but I am still wondering one thing." Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh? And that is?" Gaara took a breath and asked, "Why did the man that told us about Orochimaru say 'army'?" Naruto looked at the sky and thought. After awhile, the Hokage turned to the sand ninja and replied, "I do not know. I don't even know who that guy was now that you mention it."

Naruto then called for one of the scouts. When the scout approached him, Naruto asked, "How many people did you see with the snake master?" The scout said in a formal army voice, "Sir, I saw as many as you do, Sir!" He then walked back to his position and Naruto muttered something.

"What was that?" asked Gaara. Naruto turned his friend. "I do not think that was a Konohagakure ninja that approached us earlier. I think it was Orochimaru in disguise," said the blonde man calmly. Gaara closed his eyes as the thought occurred to him. Suddenly, Orochimaru called out to them, "Are you and your villages ready to die?"

Naruto started to shake in anger and shouted back, "No! None of us shall die to your wretched hands anymore!" He then sent a set of Chuunin into battle from the left and Gaara sent two Jounin from the right. When the ninja raised their hands to strike, they suddenly exploded. Naruto and Gaara gaped at the sight of their men being killed so easily. Behind Orochimaru stood a man with no eyes. He had his hand raised to where the ninja had died. The eyeless man laughed. "So it seems they died from one air strike eh?" The man continued to laugh as all the others by the Sennin joined in.

The laughing stopped when Orochimaru held his hand up. He then vanished and appeared behind Naruto. "Boo!" said the snake user as Gaara turned around and used his sand to wrap around the man. "Hey Gaara, have you ever seen an exploding shadow clone before?" asked Orochimaru as he exploded, causing the two leaders to fall. More laughter came from the Oto shinobi as the Sennin appeared in front of them again. "You think this is gonna be easy? Think again!"

He then whipped a kunai out and charged towards the crowd Konoha ninja and started slicing them. When the snake master stopped, seven fell dead and five were wounded. Naruto was grinding his teeth together as the Sennin killed his men. "He is just toying with us Gaara," said the blonde as Orochimaru walked back to his followers. "So, are we gonna fight?" asked the missing nin as everyone tensed up. "I have wanted for this day to come for awhile," stated Naruto as Orochimaru laughed. "Why? Because your best friend became my student for awhile?"

"No, because you are an evil sadistic freak who only thinks of himself and kills hundreds of innocent people!" shouted Naruto as red chakra began to surround. "Let's finish it now!" shouted Naruto as he jumped at Orochimaru. Suddenly, the sightless shinobi stepped in the way and used his arm to deflect the punch Naruto threw. He then grabbed Naruto wrist and twisted it causing him to spin in mid-air and then fall on his face. Then all the Suna and Konoha ninja charged as the Oto ninja spread out and took a couple out at a time. Naruto stood up and lost sight of the enemy and Gaara through the crowd of fighting ninja.

(Naruto's POV)

Gaara then stepped up to Naruto, holding the spot where his arm used to be. Instead of an arm, Gaara had a bloody stump. "H...he came s...st...straight to m...me and r...rip...ripped my arm o...off," gasped Gaara as he fell to his knees. Suddenly, the sand ninja's eyes grew dull and he slumped over to reveal a bunch of kunai and shuriken in his back and sand gourd. Naruto could then see who killed Gaara. It was another missing Konoha nin only this one had silver hair. It was Kabuto. Naruto's and Kabuto's eyes met for a second and then the Oto ninja left. Naruto then looked to his dead friend and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were red and had vertical slit-like pupils, the eyes of the Kyuubi. Naruto then walked off to find Orochimaru.

(Gaara's POV)

Gaara killed a ninja and was about to move on when he saw Naruto's bloody figure lying on the ground. 'Oh no!' thought Gaara as he rushed to his friend's side. When he arrived by Naruto, he saw that he was still alive but barely. He leaned over to where his friend lay and heard the blonde say, "Oro...Orochimaru am...amb...ambushed me when e...everyone ru...rushed in to f...fi...fight. I may n...nev...never see my w...wife a...again." Naruto then went limp and Gaara closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. When he opened them, they turned into Shukaku's as his arm started to become deformed. He then went of to find the snake Sennin.

(Everyone's POV)

Gaara had walked into the middle of the battleground and was shocked to see his friend there. "What the...?" said Gaara in a confused tone. Naruto turned to Gaara and saw that he had also turned demon. 'Orochimaru tricked us again,' thought the Hokage as Gaara walked up to him. Suddenly, Orochimaru came from nowhere and shouted, "Demon Personality Split no Jutsu!" He then did the tiger, dragon, tiger, boar, rat, and dog seal combination. "Hey Naruto, I thought seals came before jutsus," asked Gaara. "So did I." Then, Gaara and Naruto both started to scream because a pain like never before surged through their bodies and their vision started to go blurry. Before both fell unconscious, they heard Orochimaru say, "I will be seeing you two later."

A/N: Oh no! A cliffhanger! Plz review.


	3. The Two Evils are Missing

Unleashed Evil

A/N: For those who are wondering, Sasuke will be in this fanfic. Hinata and Sakura will be too. If you asked, "How?", then read on and find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Three: The Two Evils are Missing

Naruto was dreaming, dreaming of a game show.

"Let's play... Trivia Madness!" shouted some guy in a suit as he jumped out onto a stage. "Our contestants today are... Uzumaki Naruto, the Sixth Hokage, and... Uchiha Sasuke, the quiet shinobi!" Then Naruto came out with his hand in a peace sign and Sasuke followed him with his hands in his pockets. Two stands with buzzers on them then came out of the ground. Naruto stood behind the orange one and Sasuke stood behind the blue one.

"I am gonna ask you each three questions," stated the man as he pulled some cards out. "The one with the most answers wins a lifetime's supply of... RAMEN!" A curtain raised to show a hot, steaming bowl of ramen and Naruto started to drool. "OK! Let's start with Naruto. Question One: Who is a big jerk?"

Naruto rang the buzzer and said, "Uchiha Sasuke!" The man then spun on one foot and shouted, "CORRECT!" Then a sign appeared above Naruto and it said, "One point!" Naruto shouted in joy as the scene went blurry. Suddenly, everything went black.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was in a hospital room and then saw his wife Hinata by his side. Her face was tear-stained from the crying she had done. When she saw that her husband was awake, she flung her arms around him and said as she sobbed, "Don't you ever scare me like that! Do you hear me?" She then sat up and saw a grin on Naruto's face.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'm fine," said the blonde. He then remembered Gaara and Orochimaru and the fight. "What happened to Gaara and Orochimaru?" Hinata pointed over to the bed on Naruto's right side and he saw that Gaara was asleep on it. "What the hell! He should be awake! Doesn't anyone know that Shukaku comes out when he sleeps?"

Naruto then jumped out of his bed, but quickly fell from the pain he was now enduring. Hinata sighed at her husband, stood up, walked over to Naruto, picked him up, and laid him on the bed. "Don't worry Naruto. The doctor said everything was safe," said Hinata in a calm, soothing voice. Naruto wasn't so sure and when the doctor came in, he said, "Hey doc! You know that he goes into a demon form when he sleeps, right?"

The doctor shook his head and said, "Not anymore honorable Hokage (I bet Naruto loves that), he isn't combined with Shukaku anymore." Naruto gaped for about a minute before asking, "How?"

The doctor frowned and replied, "We are not entirely sure. All we know is that when we found him in the forest, a deformed version of himself ran away. That other self was his demon, Shukaku." Naruto was totally confused at this and his wife, who had been quiet the whole time, asked, "What about Naruto?" Her husband turned to her and said, "What about me?"

The doctor coughed a little and said, "The Kyuubi form of the Hokage was with Shukaku and he ran off as well." Naruto stared at the man, silent from shock. Soon, he finally realized that he and Gaara no longer contained a demon. He was free, Gaara was free. Naruto then thought of his new life without, the Kyuubi, a carefree life, a life without an inner evil.

A/N: For those who think this is a good thing, you will learn. Plz review!


End file.
